sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Tristan Hart
Name: Tristan Hart Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: Junior School: Detroit Central High School Hobbies and Interests: Activism, Politics, Debate Appearance: Though he is a tall 5ft 10", Tristan has a stocky build, weighing 203 lbs with broad shoulders and a barrel chest. Neither particularly cut nor all that toned, little of Tristan's weight is muscle, and he has the makings of what is sure to be quite the gut in a few years time. African-American in ethnicity, Tristan has typically dark hair and eyes, the former of which is arranged into a series of short, neat dreadlocks. Tristan's nose is very crooked, as it has been broken twice, quite badly on the second occasion. Although his face is broad, to go with a wide head, Tristan's heavy, constantly frowning brows take away any impression of openness. Commonly, Tristan wears a headband to marshal his dreads, along with very ragged jeans that tend to consist more of patching than original material. Tristan can also usually be seen sporting several wristbands, some including slogans such as 'Murder isn't entertainment' and 'Think of the future', whilst others are just thin bracelets. Finally, Tristan's favourite shirt and the one that he was wearing when SOTF: TV kicked off is a stylised image of a smashed television alongside a snapped collar. Biography: You'd be hard pushed to claim that activism runs in Tristan Hart's family. Born and raised in Detroit, Tristan found from an early age that his parents and elder siblings (of which there are four, three brothers and a sister) had a wholly practical turn of mind, with no room for idealism or lofty aspirations. Even when he was four or five years old, Tristan found that he was expected to look after himself. Not that he was neglected, but there was never the slightest hint of coddling in Tristan's upbringing. Food went on the table, and it was Tristan's job to stay out from under the feet of the others, who were often busy with chores or in the case of his two eldest siblings, working. Unsurprisingly, this led Tristan to strain for attention from any and every avenue that he could; he didn't exactly throw tantrums, but he did become something of a pesterer, always wanting to get involved in anything the rest of his family was doing. Whilst most of his family swiftly put a stop to this annoyance, Tristan's parents in particular being quick to fill his 'idle' time with chores, the middle child of the family, Jim, was a little different. The first Hart to actually stick with high school, Jim was always a little brighter than the others, which unfortunately gave him a bit of an inflated opinion of himself. Even so and in spite of the age gap, Tristan and Jim quickly became thick as thieves, possibly because they both now had somebody that would listen to them. Jim indulged his little brother's curiosity (with answers that weren't always entirely correct), whilst Tristan was a willing ear to Jim's 'lectures' on anything and everything. Though much of what Jim said went over Tristan's head, one tangent, for one reason or another, stuck. The subject of a debate in a media class of Jim's had been the wildly popular, controversial show, SOTF: TV. Having no real opinion on the subject (one of the few), Jim had been compelled to join the 'against' side of the argument. Regaling Tristan with his 'cunning' lines of attack, Jim inadvertently planted the seeds of what would grow to be the defining passion in Tristan's life. Watching television was perhaps the one communal activity in the Hart household, and of course, the one show that everyone who watched TV paid attention to was SOTF: TV. Although he was young, Tristan was still allowed to watch the show, perhaps out of his parents' guilt for how little time they spent with him. However, prior to this talk from Jim, Tristan had paid more attention to his siblings than the TV, as this was one of the few opportunities that they'd tolerate his pestering. Since the 'lecture' though, Tristan started to watch what was going on, watch... and be more than a little dismayed, even though at ten, he didn't quite have a grasp on exactly what was happening. Speaking with Jim was the spark that really opened Tristan's eyes, in spite of the fact that it hadn't been his brother's intention. As he grew older, Tristan understood more and more the gravity of what was happening on his television screen; death and murder on a daily basis. And as he grew older, his conviction grew stronger and stronger that something had to be done about it. Intelligent, perhaps moreso than his brother, Tristan applied himself not to studying, but to finding everything he could about SOTF: TV, and most importantly, how to set about getting it taken off the air. Naive at first, Tristan's initial optimistic fervour soon gave way in the face of derision from every quarter. To everyone he spoke to, the idea of taking on the most popular show on television was utterly absurd, hopelessly idealistic. After a time though, what was crushing merely began to sting Tristan, encouraging him to maintain his seemingly one man crusade against the show. Soon enough, Tristan began to fall into the circles of like-minded thinkers. For the first time, through speaking with others who wanted the brutal TV stopped, Tristan began to gain real direction to go with his ironclad beliefs. He started to attend protests, rallies, any and every little bit that he could do to aid his 'cause'. Encouraged by his new friends, many of them much older than him, Tristan took up an interest in debate, arguing with anybody and everybody that would listen to him, attempting to persuade through rhetoric rather than through anger. Around this time too, Tristan took up the study of politics at school, an interest he latched onto more firmly than anything since his initial uptake of the 'cause'. Tristan dreams of one day attaining a position that will allow him to cancel the show outright, but until then, he believes that anything he does now will benefit his agenda. Around school, Tristan is something of a pariah, both for his beliefs and for the fervour which he brings them forward. Even if people dislike SOTF: TV, they are often put off by the sheer intensity of Tristan's hatred for the show, which at this point is what his disgust has grown into. In any case, though Tristan is friendly to a point, any conversation with him seems to rapidly turn to either politics or activism, something which makes him very hard to get along with. Tristan, used to being on the fringes of things socially, doesn't seem to care about this all that much, though he'll still corral anybody who cares to listen with his views, and argue to the bitter end against any supporters of TV. Most of the Hart family shares the view that Tristan has got much more important things to be worrying about than a TV show, specifically his schooling. Tristan's grades; rather low, given his intelligence and the fact he's going through high school, are a course of constant friction between him and his parents, every C often being greeted with huge arguments about how he is 'failing to fulfil his potential'. They certainly have a point, and undoubtedly Tristan's grades suffer due to his insistent focus on his activism rather than his studies. One familial bond that remains close is that with his brother, Jim. Although now working in a small business, Jim visits his family frequently, and often has spirited debates with his younger brother, though uncharacteristically, Tristan rarely gets heated in these discussions. Tristan never intends to do anything with his life but chase the dream of getting the sickening show SOTF: TV put to an end. Although not entirely sure of what he'll do for a job after graduating high school, one thing that is certain in Tristan's mind is that no matter what, he's not giving up his passion. Advantages: Much as it would pain him to admit it, Tristan has more than a passing knowledge of the workings of SOTF: TV, simply because it's been a necessity for him to watch it to protest about it, reasoning that there's nothing worse than an ignorant campaigner. Certainly, his experience of the show will be far superior to basic, likely allowing him to avoid common pitfalls and mistakes. Though not always the most civil debater, Tristan is pretty persuasive, so he should be able to win others over to his side, if he sets his mind to it hard enough. Disadvantages: Tristan's radical views on the TV show have endeared him to very few of his classmates, meaning he's likely to face an uphill struggle if looking to find allies. Persuasive though he may be, Tristan's peers have had to endure year after year of his rants against SOTF: TV, meaning that he'll have a hard time winning them back. Furthermore, Tristan is rather out of shape and likely to tire easily due to the bulk of his frame. Slow, lumbering and clumsy, Tristan is unlikely to be of much use in a physical contest, as he has size but little else, calling into question his ability to flee or fight. Designated Number: Team Grey no. 5 --- Designated Weapon: Derringer .45 Conclusion: There's no room for protests here on SotF: TV! Tristan's going to soon find out just how badly his efforts have left him set for the game! Mentor's Comment: Gah! There's always one... Maybe if I can get his gun in the hands of that Lynn girl... This is going to need a re-working of a couple of my theories to make this team work. The above biography is as written by Namira. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''Collar detonation caused by tampering '''Collected Weapons: Derringer .45 (designated weapon, discarded) Allies: '''Jaszmine Johnson '''Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Tristan was the subject of an error in the announcements. Due to a mistake on the part of Leonardo Dahnke, his death was never announced. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Tristan, in chronological order: *Integrity *Fifth Wheel Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Tristan. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters